


The Longest Day

by GetMeDietCoke



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, I know this sounds weird but hear me out, Joe Biden - Freeform, kamala harris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeDietCoke/pseuds/GetMeDietCoke
Summary: She knows she should talk to Karlie about the elephant in the room. Or rather the herd of elephants. She’s had questions about so many things for so long it’s almost become a running joke when she brings it up with her close friends. She always thought the first time she’d ever sit down with Karlie again -if ever- she would be able to hash it all out, but now Karlie is sitting on her couch and watching John King on CNN, Taylor does not have the heart to start any difficult conversation right now.Aka Kaylor watch the US Election results together because the anxiety is going through the roof.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	The Longest Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamala Harris](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kamala+Harris).



> I have slept a grand total of 13 hours this week because of this damn election and I'm not even American.
> 
> Long live democracy, death to populism, etc.
> 
> Dedicated to all Kaylor stans who are democrats. I suspect the Venn diagram would be a circle. Find me on Twitter/Wattpad: @getmedietcoke

_November 4, 2020_

She’s not seen Karlie in months. The last time she did was probably that one time she was out in Manhattan and saw her cross the street, six foot one of fashionista trailed by two bodyguards, sticking out like a sore thumb. The last time she actually sat down and talked to Karlie… _two years, two months and twelve days_. The fact she remembers it all too well is perhaps even more annoying than the fact Karlie’s text includes kisses.

_Are you in New York right now? xxx_

She is, because where else would she be. New York was the city that embraced her years ago, when the calm turned into a storm before becoming calm again. It had been a rollercoaster and she’d bought estates all over the country (and in London, after all) but the place on Franklin was one she kept coming back to when she felt anxious. And she sure as fuck felt anxious today.

_Yes? Why? x_

She has to wait less than five seconds for the response.

_I don’t want to watch this alone xxx_

Karlie doesn’t even have to say it for Taylor to understand. With the election unfolding slowly but surely, she’d been a bundle of nerves since the polls closed. Four hours later and her nerves were getting the better of her. Already through half a bottle of Sauvignon with no intention to slow down until she knew who the president would be for the next four years. With Joe in London, her family in Tennessee and most of her friends out of state because they were locked down on voting today, it had been a lonely experience so far. She could not imagine what it must be like for Karlie.

_I’m by myself, too. You can come over if you like. x_

Immediate response.

_You are the best, thank you. I tested negative when I flew into New York and haven’t seen anyone so that’s okay, right? Should be with you within the next half an hour xxx_

_Same. See you in a bit. x_

The next twenty-three minutes are spent tidying up a takeout container of deep-fried chicken, changing from her sweatshirt into a _clean_ sweatshirt and washing her face. Half of it is done purely automatic, unsure why she’s doing it but feeling it’s necessary. Not seeing Karlie has been _weird_ (although not as weird as seeing her would have been) and for whatever it’s worth, she wants to look at least presentable.

By the time she’s informed the security guard in the lobby about her guest, the one out front of the building already radios in Karlie has arrived.

“She’s still early,” the security guy grins, “some things never change.”

“Some things do.” Taylor sighs, “Can you please make sure nobody else comes in? I’m not expecting anyone but just - whoever it is, don’t let them in.”

“Sure thing.” The tall man nods, “Nobody coming in until you say otherwise.”

Seconds later, Karlie’s standing in front of her, dressed entirely in black. Normally Taylor would joke about the way she’s dressed but Karlie looks like she’d like to hide away for a thousand years and immediately all intentions to joke melt away.

“Wanna come up?” Taylor asks quietly, not bothering with pleasantries.

“Please.”

* * *

“Where’s Joe?” Karlie stands in the middle of her living room, arms crossed as she looks around the place that she has not been familiar with since 2016.

“London.” Taylor says neutrally, “Where’s Josh?”

“DC,” Karlie pauses, “I just couldn’t -” she pauses, “I know he’s not like _them_ , but I couldn’t, didn’t want to be there.”

“I get it. You want a drink?”

“Please.”

She knows she should talk to Karlie about the elephant in the room. Or rather the herd of elephants. She’s had questions about so many things for so long it’s almost become a running joke when she brings it up with her close friends. She always thought the first time she’d ever sit down with Karlie again -if ever- she would be able to hash it all out, but now Karlie is sitting on her couch and watching John King on CNN, Taylor does not have the heart to start any difficult conversation right now.

“Here.” She hands Karlie a glass of the Sauvignon.

“Thanks,” the model sighs, immediately taking a large gulp, “sit with me?”

As Taylor sits down and Karlie takes another sip, Taylor feels oddly relieved at least there’s _one_ rumour she doesn’t have to particularly worry about.

“Can’t believe he’s gonna win Louisiana.” Karlie grunts, “It’s just so disheartening.”

Taylor listens to the projections and studies the map they keep showing, district after district after district.

“He’s going to get Pennsylvania too.” Taylor nudges, “We may have to _officially_ become New York girls at this point.”

“I hate it.” Karlie glances over at her, “I sometimes go for dinner with Josh and,” she gestures, “you know. Hate it.”

Taylor hums in support, taking another swig of wine herself. It’s past midnight now and the states keep colouring red. Karlie gets up and walks over to the fridge, silently getting another bottle and houmous before reaching into the infamous snack cupboard and grabbing tortilla chips. The fact Karlie still knows her way around the flat makes Taylor’s chest pound. _Don’t be stupid._ When Karlie returns and sits down again, there’s less distance between them than before.

“Do you wanna stay until it’s over?” Taylor asks softly.

“Yah.” Karlie yawns, “Only if you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.” The older woman is quick to respond, “You stay as long as you like.”

* * *

_November 5, 2020_

“Hey,” Taylor gently shakes Karlie’s shoulder, “Karlie, it’s almost eleven.”

The model stirs beneath the blanket Taylor threw over her at five in the morning before heading off to bed and wipes her eye with the back of her hand.

“Wha - who won?” She blinks, glancing up at the TV Taylor muted when she left for bed, “ _What?_ It hasn’t been called yet?”

“It hasn’t,” Taylor sighs, putting down a cup of coffee (no sugar, soymilk) in front of Karlie, “if you were serious about staying here until it’s all over and done, you may be here for a while. For some absurd reason, Nevada is counting _really_ slow.”

“Do you mind?” Karlie does her best not to look at her, “Me staying here?”

“No.” There goes her chest feeling funny again, “I don’t mind at all.”

She watches Karlie look at the TV intensely. Chris Cuomo is point at the ever-changing ‘magic wall’ and Karlie seems enthralled by what is happening. Phil Mattingly zooms in on Pennsylvania and only then does the model look at Taylor.

“Aren’t you from Philly?”

“Wyomissing.” Taylor gestures for Karlie to shift so she can curl up onto the couch as well, “Two hours away from Philly.”

“How,” Karlie ponders over her words, “was it?”

“Alright.” Taylor shrugs, “But I was young. And white and blonde. I don’t really know.”

“I’m still tired,” Karlie puts her coffee down again, “do you mind if -”

The intention remains unspoken. Taylor nods slowly and tries to steady herself as Karlie leans back against her, her head resting against Taylor’s collarbone. The older woman reaches for the remote and turns the volume back on.

“And that’s what is happening this morning.” Chris Cuomo says animatedly, “We have more of those important counts coming up later on. Stay with CNN.”

* * *

“I feel like I’m being brainwashed by these commercials.” Taylor murmurs, “I had not heard of Julia Chatterley before in my life but now I want to look up what IPOs are.”

“It’s an initial public offering,” Karlie says without turning to look at her, “some sort of stock market launch thing, it’s pretty popular.”

“Look at you being all _smart_ ,” Taylor cannot help but grin, “knowing all about stock.”

“Josh taught me.” Karlie pauses, “Sorry.” She adds almost immediately, “I didn’t mean to -”

“Don’t be sorry, he’s your husband.” Taylor hears herself say, “Don’t be sorry.”

In a flash, Karlie is sitting up and looking at her. Taylor hears Quest Brown yelp something about profitable days in business but doesn’t really register what is going on when Karlie just looks at her.

“I’m sorry,” The model whispers, “for everything.”

Taylor feels like someone’s simultaneously punched her in the gut and lifted a massive weight off of her shoulders. She simply nods, unsure what to say, but almost automatically holds out her arms for Karlie to hug her. The younger woman sighs and moves in closer, wrapping her arms around Taylor’s neck, her lips pressing against her shoulder. Even through the sweatshirt, Taylor can feel the small kiss Karlie presses against her and she just… melts. She squeezes back, wrapping her arms around Karlie more tightly. Somewhere in the background, there’s another ad and the CNN loop music but her heartbeat thuds louder than any of it.

When Karlie pulls back, Taylor feels like her cheeks are on fire. Karlie’s eyes look greener than their usual light hazel. She catches Karlie’s stare drop to her lips for a fraction of a second and pulls back, immediately feeling a surge of panic bubble up.

“Do you want brunch? You must be starving, I’m gonna -”

She dashes out of the living room. When she returns with food some ten minutes later, the tension in the room seems to have evaporated. Where Karlie was mainly interested in her before, her attention is once again glued to the screen.

For once, Taylor feels grateful for slow ballot counters.

* * *

_November 6, 2020_

“It _has_ to be today, surely.” Karlie mumbles.

The tally has been 253 - 213 for almost a day now.They have joked about how the news anchors seem to become less and less cheery. Chris Cuomo no longer stands independently, instead chooses to lean against TV screens and forsaking his ‘ _Glad to be celebrating history with you here today, brother’_ line. Phil Mattingly keeps going back to Manicopa County, hoping something will change. Abby Philip still points out it’s the black female vote that is making a massive difference. John King no longer reminds the nation elections are _fun_.

The fatigue has set in.

“I’m sure it will be today,” Taylor picks up Benjamin right when he is about to pounce on Karlie, “if Biden holds his leads in the Mid-West and just wins Arizona and Nevada, Trump has got no path to 270 anymore. I think that’s what we should be hoping for.”

“Look,” Karlie grins, “Georgia and Pennsylvania are about to flip.”

“Too narrow a margin,” Taylor scratches Benji’s ears gently, “he’ll ask for a recount right away so they won’t be able to call it, they need to have a margin bigger than one percent and I don’t think they’ll manage that, definitely not in Pennsylvania.”

“When did you start being this politically savvy?”

“I think I’ve always been, I just haven’t, you know,” Taylor shrugs, “come out with it.”

“I like it.” Karlie pats her on the knee, “It suits you.”

“Thanks for saying that.”

“Am I still okay to stay?” Karlie asks, “I didn’t really expect to still be here two days later, please tell me if I’m overstaying my welcome.”

“We haven’t done this in over two years,” the older woman chews on her bottom lip gently, “Not gonna lie, I thought this would be a bit weird, but -”

“It’s not?” Karlie finishes her sentence.

“It’s not.” Taylor nods, “I like just hanging out with you like this, like we used to. It’s nice not having to _do_ anything, I don’t have promo to go through, you obviously don’t have shoots, it’s like a little pandemic bubble and it’s just,” she pauses, “it’s peaceful. I like it.”

“In that case,” Karlie gets up, “am I okay to use your shower and go through your closet? I was woefully unprepared when I came over.”

“I, eh,” Taylor gets up too, “there’s actually a bag with your clothes in my walk-in.” She turns and starts leading the way to her bedroom, “I forgot to tell you when we,” she pauses, “fell out,” another pause, “but you left so much clothes that there’s like, a bag of them.”

“You kept them.”

It’s more a statement than a question.

“I couldn’t throw them out.”

It’s another statement that doesn’t need elaboration. Karlie awkwardly stands next to Taylor’s bed while she looks for the bag and brings it over, putting it down on the bed for Karlie to rummage through. The model starts to pull items out of the bag and Taylor hates the fact she can think of things she’s done with Karlie wearing each and every item.

“You kept this?” Karlie asks, pulling out a T-shirt she once got during Mardi Gras and wore around Taylor for months after, “I thought I’d lost it.”

“Sorry, I should have probably,” Taylor half-heartedly gestures, “posted them to you.”

“I’m happy you kept them.” Karlie says, grabbing sweats and the dark green tee, “I’m gonna shower really quick.”

* * *

It’s peaceful.

In stark contrast with everything that’s happening on CNN, the atmosphere in the living room is a quiet one. Taylor had a quick zoom call with Joe, Karlie rang her family down south, security brought up the pizza Taylor had ordered, and the cats had been fed before each picking out their favourite spot in the living room to snooze. Despite the couch being big enough to fit five people, Karlie had made it her mission to ensure she was as close to Taylor as humanly possible, at all times. They had ended up with Karlie leaning against the end of the couch and Taylor sitting between her legs, leaning back against Karlie’s front. Zero space between them.

Not that Taylor minded.

“I like your hair.” Karlie said gently as Taylor leant back against her shoulder, “It’s really pretty.”

“Thanks, couldn’t be bothered dyeing it anymore, after the album photoshoots and the video I just let it be, couldn’t be arsed styling it all.”

“This is your natural hair?” Karlie sounds surprised, “Dark and curly?”

Taylor is ready to make a sassy comeback, but the words hitch in her throat when Karlie’s fingers run through her hair gently.

“I’ve never seen your natural hair before.” Karlie says softly, continuing playing with loose strands of dark blonde hair, “I’ve seen it bleached and long and dye-dipped and slicked back but never…” she pauses, “it’s very soft.”

“It’s always been soft,” Taylor replies, “maybe you’ve just forgotten.”

“Maybe.” The fingers stop moving for a second, “I’m sorry - is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Taylor inhales deeply before exhaling as slowly as possible, “it’s nice.”

“Good.”

Despite the fact Georgia has flipped and Pennsylvania is about to, despite the palpable excitement that radiates from the screen when the news anchors discuss what it all means, Taylor could fall asleep. As a sheer stroke of irony, it’s the calmest she’s felt in years.

* * *

_November 7, 2020_

When Taylor wakes up, the first thing she looks at is Karlie sleeping in her bed, not the TV mounted onto the opposite wall, where Chris Cuomo is once again saying today might be _the_ day. They both gave up on Nevada and Arizona last night, the attention now shifted to Georgia and Pennsylvania entirely. Taylor’s texted old friends back in PA, texted her mum, texted Joe back in the UK, but now the entire election disappears to the back of her mind when she watches Karlie sleep.

On her back, with her face turned to Taylor’s side, mouth slightly agape. There used to be a time Taylor would snuggle closer under the covers and shuffle closer toward Karlie until she could wrap herself around the taller woman but there’s no way she can do that now.

Right?

Karlie stirs and Taylor is quick to lean back as much as she can before focussing her attention on the TV.

“Nothing yet?” Karlie yawns, “ _Seriously?_ ”

“They haven’t called anything yet,” Taylor bites her lip, “Trump can still technically win it if he snatches Georgia and Pennsylvania back. The lead margin is small.” Slight pause. “How did you sleep?”

“Surprisingly good,” Karlie yawns again, "very comfy bed.”

“Still the same as back in the day.”

“Hm.” Karlie closes her eyes, “Can we watch it from here for today?”

“If you want.”

“I want,” the younger woman blindly reaches for Taylor’s arm beneath the covers, “you’re cold.”

“I’m fine.”

“Come here and I’ll warm you up.” Karlie mumbles.

_What?_

“Wha -” Taylor starts.

“Oh,” Karlie’s eyes have never looked greener when she looks up at Taylor in sheer panic, “no. No, no. I didn’t mean - no. I’m sorry. I just meant - I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I know what you meant, you’re okay.” Taylor tries to ignore the thuds in her chest, her heartbeat sounding deafening in her own ears, “It’s all good.”

“Maybe we should watch it downstairs.” Karlie sits up, running her hand through her hair, “I’ll go feed the cats.”

* * *

It’s almost anticlimactic.

One day in the future, this moment will get the same treatment as _‘Where were you when you found out about 9/11?’_ (She was just about in school and Andrea picked her and Austin up ten minutes later). If anyone were to ask her down the line where she was when she found out that Joe Biden was officially the President-Elect, her answer would be the kitchen of her New York flat, elbow-deep in dishwater while washing up their dishes from a late brunch.

“What?”

“Pennsylvania,” Karlie says excitedly, “They called Pennsylvania for Biden. I - they called it just now. Van Jones is crying.”

“Well, _fuck_ the dishes!”

She almost sprints back to the living room, watching Gloria and Jake listen to Van and Abby. Rick Santorum looks positively sad and Taylor _loves_ it. Karlie grabs her arm and squeezes when the news anchors once again announce Joe is going to be the 46th president of the US and it’s enough to make Taylor throw caution to the wind. She turns to face Karlie and pulls her in closer, engulfing her in a hug.

“We _did_ it.” Karlie breathes against her neck, “Oh my God, we did it.”

They stay motionless for a couple of seconds before the shouting outside starts. Then the car honking begins. Part of Taylor wants to let go of Karlie and run to the window to see what’s happening, but Karlie does not seem to want to let go - so she stays.

“We did it.” Taylor murmurs against Karlie’s shoulder, “Thank fuck for that.”

“I’m like,” Karlie pulls away just slightly, just enough to look Taylor in the eye, “really, really happy. I can’t believe this, it’s just -”

Words seem to fail her, but she breaks out in a smile and Taylor knows she’s screwed up. It’s like she’s mesmerised, looking at Karlie from this _close_. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she clocks that this is the first time she’s seen Karlie since her eye surgery and it’s like seeing the model in HD for the first time in forever. She slowly lets her arms drop from around the blonde’s neck to her arms, trying to focus on what Karlie is saying instead of staring at her face like a maniac.

“- so happy I won’t ever have to see Ivanka again. I swear to God, this is the happiest I’ve been in such a long time? It’s weird? I just want to celebrate it, it’s so - I’m so happy I could kiss you!”

Taylor has never been good at timing. She’s joked about it countless of times with friends. _Good with words, not timing._ Weirdly enough, even her ability to say words has left the building. The timing is shit, and her words are non-existent, so she’s left with one thing. _Say it now, you coward. Take a risk, what’s the worst that could happen._

“So do it.”

The familiar vulnerability washes over her again when Karlie doesn’t say what she was going to say and just looks at her in confusion. For a second, she feels like she’s screwed it up. _Again._ Karlie blinks and looks at her carefully, greenish eyes flickering between Taylor’s own and her mouth. _She knows. She knows._

“What?”

“Kiss me.” Taylor swallows, “I think you should.”

Karlie’s exhale rings in her ears before the model leans in. It hits her all at once. Plump lips against her own, Karlie’s body’s flush against hers and the younger woman’s hands going straight for her head, tangling themselves in the back of her loosely put up hair. Karlie pulls back for a second and breathes against her lips, ready to say something else. _Don’t._ She knows things happen to go wrong when one of them starts talking so this time, she makes sure Karlie can’t. She grabs Karlie’s waist and pulls her closer, kissing her more hungrily this time around. It’s like she can feel Karlie’s resolve melt instantly because seconds later, she’s manoeuvred back toward the couch and pushed down, Karlie immediately lying down and kissing her a third time.

“Four years.” Karlie breathes when she pulls back, looking down at Taylor, “four fucking years.”

Taylor’s not sure whether the model is talking about politics or them.

“New era.” She whispers, wrapping her hand about the back of Karlie’s neck and pulls her in again, “New beginnings.”

When the fireworks go off on the street below them, she knows it’s a historic day.


End file.
